Some consumer shaving systems utilize detachable shaving assemblies that are adapted for use with a handle. The shaving assemblies can utilize a plurality of blades that dull from repeated use necessitating their eventual replacement. Replacement shaving assemblies can be purchased independently from the complete shaving system. Such replacement shaving assemblies are frequently packaged in a magazine configuration, i.e., is a container that serves to orient the shaving assembly to allow for proper engagement with the handle. The container protects the blades during transit and storage from damage by elevating the shaving assembly from the base of the container and holding the shaving assemblies fixedly in place in the container.